


Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prompt: Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Yuri has been sitting on the couch for the better part of three hours now, bent over a book he borrowed from Mila. Otabek keeps stealing glances, because Yuri is nothing if not adorable when he’s deeply concentrated on something. His brow furrows and he bites his lip, and the soft reading light in the corner of their living room accentuates his features and makes his hair shine like gold. Every now and then he will twirl a strand of hair around his finger and then release it, letting the hair fall back. It’s always the same strand of hair, too, so eventually it starts to look a bit curly in the wake of his fingers.





	Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap

**Author's Note:**

> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

Yuri has been sitting on the couch for the better part of three hours now, bent over a book he borrowed from Mila. Otabek keeps stealing glances, because Yuri is nothing if not adorable when he’s deeply concentrated on something. His brow furrows and he bites his lip, and the soft reading light in the corner of their living room accentuates his features and makes his hair shine like gold. Every now and then he will twirl a strand of hair around his finger and then release it, letting the hair fall back. It’s always the same strand of hair, too, so eventually it starts to look a bit curly in the wake of his fingers.

Otabek spends some time fiddling around with a new mixtape on his laptop, but in the end his gaze always slides back to Yuri.

Otabek approaches and plops down on the couch beside Yuri, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “Hey,” he says softly.

“Mmh,” Yuri replies without looking up from his book. His hand rises to pull the strand of hair back from behind his ear, and there’s that twirling motion again, around-and-around-the-index-finger-and-then-release.

“You wanna do something?” Otabek asks. “I thought we could watch a movie.”

“Mmh,” Yuri says again, and the only change in his expression is his eyebrows knitting even closer together. Normally Otabek knows not to disturb Yuri when he’s in the  _eyebrow-zone_ , but Otabek is bored, and he wants Yuri’s attention.

Otabek leans down and kisses Yuri’s sweater-covered shoulder. Yuri doesn’t react to the touch, flipping over to the next page of the book instead.

“Yuraaa,” Otabek says, trying to sound as miserable as possible.

Yuri glances at him; a fleeting eye contact, and then he’s back at the book. “I’m reading,” he says, sounding distracted.

“I can see that,” Otabek mutters pointedly.

He strokes Yuri’s arm with cautious fingers and then decides to test if Yuri will end up killing him if he takes the book away.

“Hey!” Yuri snarls when Otabek snatches the book away. Before he has time for further protests, though, Otabek has tossed the book away and is climbing over to sit on Yuri’s lap.

“I was reading that,” Yuri says, pouting and glaring at Otabek with stern eyes.

“I’m aware,” Otabek counters. “But I’m bored, and I want to kiss you.”

Yuri looks annoyed for a full two seconds more. Then he rolls his eyes. “Fine.” There is a smile creeping onto his face, though.

Otabek seats himself more comfortably on Yuri’s thighs and cups Yuri’s face in his hands. “Got your attention, finally,” he breathes. Yuri’s eyes flutter closed when Otabek leans in, pressing the softest kiss first on his forehead, then on the tips of his nose, followed by a brief touch to his lips.

Yuri quirks an eyebrow, his eyes still closed. “You’re so sappy it physically hurts me,” he says mockingly, but there is that undertone in his voice that tells Otabek that Yuri doesn’t actually mind the sappiness one bit.

Otabek leans forward again, this time pressing his lips on Yuri’s for a few seconds longer. He moves his lips against Yuri’s mouth, and Yuri tilts his head up, mirroring his movements. It’s slow and explorative, familiar but still always so exhilarating. Yuri brings one hand to the back of Otabek’s neck, pulling him closer. Otabek smiles into the kiss. When it comes to kissing, Yuri is the impatient one. He wants to go from 0 to 100 in two seconds flat, but this time Otabek doesn’t want to grant him that, so he pulls back.

Yuri whines. “First you say you wanna kiss me and then you won’t even kiss me properly.”

Otabek silences him with another kiss, deeper this time. He keeps it slow and languid, though, and Yuri whines again, his hips bucking up to grind against Otabek on his lap. Otabek presses back against him, restraining Yuri’s hips with his weight. It takes all of his willpower to not just  _let_  Yuri take this from 0 to 100 in two seconds.

He pulls back from the kiss.

“You’re such a tease,” Yuri breathes.

“Mm, but you love it when I tease you.”

Yuri claims he  _doesn’t_  but in reality Otabek has never seen him more turned on than during those times when Otabek takes his time and tortures Yuri with the deliberate slowness of his movements.

He presses his lips on Yuri’s jawline and enjoys the groan he gets in response. He dots the side of Yuri’s neck with small kisses before returning to his lips. Yuri immediately licks his way into Otabek’s mouth, entangling their tongues and deepening the kiss into a harder and dirtier one. Yuri’s entire body is twitching beneath him, and Otabek lifts his hips just slightly, allowing Yuri some room to move beneath him.

The grinding hips are back in an instant, and Otabek smiles into the kiss.

“Okay, that’s  _enough_ ,” Yuri says, panting, pushing Otabek away with a hand flat on his chest. “You. Me. Bedroom.  _NOW_.”

Otabek grins while Yuri drags him into the bedroom by the wrist.

Just as planned.


End file.
